


The Winter Soldier | You're My Mission [vid]

by meivocis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meivocis/pseuds/meivocis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Run from the light. Your eyes, black like an animal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winter Soldier | You're My Mission [vid]

  


**Music** : Feral Love  
**Artist** : Chelsea Wolfe

[LJ](http://infectedframe.livejournal.com/21001.html) | [Tumblr](http://infectedframe.tumblr.com/post/121800351881/vidukon-2015-premiere-vidder-meivocis-title)  



End file.
